Ich bin am Leben
by Bonnie Gaynor
Summary: Severus Snape hat schon lange aufgehört zu träumen. Arian Llewelyn träumt noch immer und immer weiter. Können zwei Menschen mit so unterschiedlichen Einstellungen einander täglich aushalten, ohne Hogwarts ins Chaos zu stürzen? / beginnt kurz vor Stein d. Weisen / Drama/Romance/Hurt&Comfort/Friendship / inspiriert von Eyþór Ingi Gunnlaugsson's „Ég á Líf" / tbc
1. Und als nächstes führen wir Häkeln ein?

_Disclaimer:_

_Alles Bekannte gehört natürlich JKR. Mir gehören lediglich die Story und Arianrhod Llewelyn, Robbie und das dazugehörige Viehzeugs ;) _

_Inspiriert von Eyþór Ingi Gunnlaugsson's „Ég á Líf"_

/

Arianrhod Llewelyn checkte noch ein letztes Mal ihren Koffer darauf, dass sie auch wirklich alles eingepackt hatte, warf einen letzten Blick auf den Kalender (10. August 1991) und strich sich das lange, dunkelbraune Haar aus dem Gesicht. Geschafft. Hogwarts konnte kommen.

Ein Schauer durchlief die junge Frau, nach ihrem Studium würde sie nun zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben richtig arbeiten, und dann gleich an dieser respektablen, alten Schule! Manchmal, wenn sie die Panik überkam, verspürte sie große Lust, dem Schulleiter einfach eine Eule zu schicken und ihren Vertrag zurückzuziehen.

„Tief durchatmen, Arian, einfach tief durchatmen", murmelte sie vor sich hin, glättete die Decke auf ihrem Bett und zupfte einen Flusen von ihrem weinroten Kleid. „Es wird nichts passieren, du kannst deine Sache wie keine andere, außerdem gibt es niemanden, mit dem du dich vergleichen müsstest. Außerdem bist du keine Frau für halbe Sachen, du hast den Job angenommen, also ziehst du das jetzt auch durch!"

Noch immer in Gedanken versunken schwenkte sie ihren Zauberstab, sodass der schwere Koffer hinter ihr die enge Holztreppe hinab schwebte. Die Stiege knarzte unter ihren Schritten und noch mehr von der alten weißen Farbe blätterte von den Stufen ab. Ein neuer Anstrich wäre mal wieder bitter nötig.

Die Küche war aufgeräumt und sauber, frische Gardinen vor den kleinen Sprossenfenstern, durch die sich ein atemberaubender Blick auf das Mumbles Bay bot. Arian lächelte. Sie würde ihre Heimat sehr vermissen, doch Schottland war auf jeden Fall einen Besuch wert und dank Magie konnte sie jederzeit (naja, zumindest fast jederzeit) in ihrem Häuschen vorbeischauen.

Ein vorwurfsvolles Kreischen riss sie zurück in die Gegenwart.

„Jaja, Caryl, schon gut", beruhigte Arian ihre Waldkauz-Dame, „wir machen uns gleich vom Acker und dann kannst du aus dem blöden Käfig raus, versprochen!"

Sie ließ einen letzten Blick durch den Raum schweifen, dann dirigierte sie ihr Gepäck zur Tür hinaus und verschloss diese mit verschiedenen Sprüchen gegen neugierige Eindringlinge. The Mumbles war zwar voller Muggel, doch bisher hatten die Zauber um ihr Haus immer gehalten und der nichtmagischen Bevölkerung eine hübsche Blumenwiese vorgegaukelt. Nicht, dass Arians Garten trist und hässlich gewesen wäre, ganz im Gegenteil, aber sie wollte lieber keine Muggel dabei haben, wenn irgendetwas Magisches auf ihrem Grundstück passierte. Was sich doch gelegentlich nicht vermeiden ließ, wenn man eine Hexe war.

Caryl rief noch einmal, jetzt zwar etwas leiser, weil sie bereits an der frischen Luft war, doch ihr eigentliches Ziel, nämlich endlich aus dem miesen Käfig rauszukommen, hatte sie noch nicht erreicht.

Schmunzelnd packte Arian ihre sieben Sachen, verließ durch ein Hintertor ihr Grundstück, drehte sich auf der Stelle und disapparierte.

***OoOoO***

Severus Snapes Meinung über die großen Ferien war gespalten. Einerseits gab es nichts Schöneres als einfach einmal seine Ruhe von den ewig nervenden Bälgern zu haben und sich ungestört ein paar Experimenten widmen zu können, andererseits wurde es irgendwann etwas eintönig, so allein in dem riesigen Schloss, ohne jemanden anfahren zu können. Das fehlte einem wirklich nach einiger Zeit, musste er sich eingestehen, denn er konnte in seinem heruntergekommenen Haus in einem Muggelwohngebiet nicht nach Lust und Laune Tränke zusammenbrauen, die Explosions- (und damit die Entdeckungsgefahr) war einfach zu hoch. Des Weiteren könnte ihm dabei aus Versehen die Decke auf den Kopf fallen. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Womit er an Hogwarts gebunden war.

Er erhob sich von seinem weichen Ledersessel, schwankte etwas (huch, wohl etwas mehr Wein getrunken als gedacht…) und ging hinüber in sein Büro, um sich ein wenig Lektüre zu beschaffen. Zu seinem Erstaunen stand dort ein winziger Hauself vor seinem Schreibtisch, einen großen, gelblichen Umschlag in den langen Fingern und riesige, ängstliche Augen auf den Tränkemeister gerichtet.

„Bl-Blinky s-soll dem S-Sir diesen Br-Brief vom Sch-Schulleiter übergeben, Sir", stotterte das kleine Geschöpf und hielt ihm das Kuvert mit zitternden Armen entgegen. Eigentlich zitterte der ganze Elf vor Angst.

‚Oh nein, was will der denn schon wieder?!', war Severus' erster Gedanke. Nachrichten von Dumbledore in den Ferien waren selten ein gutes Zeichen. Ungeduldig entriss er dem Hauselfen die Botschaft und schickte ihn mit einer genervten Handbewegung weg. Als der Bote disapparierte, hatte er den Brief bereits geöffnet und aufgefaltet.

„Oh, Albus!", stöhnte er wenige Sekunden später, als er den Text überflogen hatte. Eine Lehrerversammlung am 10. August! Er befand sich noch in der Phase, in der er keine Gesellschaft herbeisehnte, auch nicht zu weniger freundlichen Zwecken, und jetzt sowas! Und, was das Beste war, Dumbledore hatte noch nicht einmal einen Grund genannt. Das waren immer die allertollsten Veranstaltungen...

Severus Laune erreichte schneller ihren Tiefpunkt als er es ihr persönlich zugetraut hätte. Grummelnd und leise vor sich hin fluchend kehrte er in seine Räume zurück, um wenigstens etwas gegen die Alkoholfahne zu tun. Wer rechnete an so einem Tag auch schon damit, noch gebraucht zu werden?

***OoOoO***

Arian apparierte direkt vor einem hohen, schmiedeeisernen Tor, das auf jeder Seite von zwei geflügelten Ebern bewacht wurde.

‚Was auch sonst, bei dem Namen!', dachte sie sich.

Caryl zeterte in ihrem Käfig und machte einen Heidenkrach, sodass Arian sich peinlich berührt umsah. Dumbledore hatte ihr geschrieben, jemand würde sie abholen kommen, und diesem jemand wollte sie nicht gleich den Eindruck vermitteln, sie hätte nicht einmal Kontrolle über ihr Haustier.

Während die Eule weiter kreischend gegen die Gitterstäbe des Käfigs flog, näherte sich ein gewaltiger, bärtiger Mann von innen dem Tor.

„'Lo, Sie sin' Miss Lewelin? Willkommen in Hogwarts!" Er öffnete das Tor und winkte Arian hinein.

„Guten Tag, ja, die bin ich!", grüßte sie und betrat die weitläufige Anlage. „Und mit wem habe ich die Ehre?"

„Hagrid", stellte sich der Mann vor, „Wildhüter von Hogwarts. Lassen Se die Eule raus, kann man ja nich mit anseh'n, se kann zu den andren in die Eulerei."

Kaum hatte Arian Caryl aus der engen Behausung befreit, da flatterte diese auch schon glücklich davon.

„Jetzt geht es ihr eindeutig besser, sie hasst Käfige", erzählte Arian Hagrid lächelnd. „Und Reisen!"

Als nächstes führte Hagrid sie hinauf zum Schloss. Arian war völlig überwältigt von dem Anblick der vier hohen Türme und den malerischen Bergen im Hintergrund. Sie stiegen die steinernen Stufen zum Portal hinauf und gelangten in die Eingangshalle.

„Hier is' die Große Halle, wo die Mahlzeiten stattfinden", erklärte Hagrid und deutete mit einem riesigen Finger auf eine große Flügeltür zu ihrer Rechten. „Da hinauf" – er wies auf eine breite Marmortreppe direkt ihnen gegenüber – „geht's hoch in die andren Stockwerke. Ihre Räume sin' im zweiten Stock, zeig' ich Ihnen gleich. Rechts geht's nach Hufflepuff, links Slytherin" – zwei Gänge die nach unten führten, auf beiden Seiten der Treppe – „un' hier ganz links sin' Klassenzimmer un' das Lehrerzimmer. Da soll'n Se in einer Stunde sein."

Arian war immer noch halb sprachlos, also nickte sie bloß und folgte Hagrid nach oben in den zweiten Stock.

„Hier wär'n wir!" Er stoppte vor einer Tür aus dunklem Holz, neben der ein wunderschöner Wandteppich hing, auf dem eine Horde Zauberer von einem roten Drachen gejagt wurde. Hagrid besah sich den Teppich, dann Arian. „Sie sin' Waliserin, hat Dumbledore gesagt. Sollt' wohl n Gag sein." Er lachte, was wie ein tiefes Rumpeln klang, und auch Arian musste grinsen. Dieser Kerl war ihr jetzt schon sympathisch.

Sie verabschiedete sich von Hagrid und betrat ihr neues Zuhause. Zugegeben, es war noch etwas karg, doch trotzdem hatten die Räume ein heimeliges Flair. Im Wohnraum befand sich ein prunkvoller Kamin, in dem schon ein fröhliches Feuer flackerte, zusammen mit einem gemütlich aussehenden Sofa, das Badezimmer hatte durch seine vielen Verzierungen einen beinahe barocken Touch und das Schlafzimmer wurde von einem prächtigen Himmelbett mit samtblauen Vorhängen dominiert.

Vor lauter Staunen und Umsehen hatte sie kaum Möglichkeit, sich auch nur ein bisschen einzurichten, bevor es schon Zeit wurde, hinunter ins Lehrerzimmer zu gehen, wo sie zum ersten Mal auf ihre zukünftigen Kollegen treffen würde. Eine Welle der Aufregung flutete in ihr hoch, als sie noch einen letzten Bürstenstrich durch ihr langes, dunkelbraunes Haar machte. Sie würde wohl die jüngste von allen sein. Was würden die anderen von ihr erwarten? War sie überhaupt gut genug, um junge Zauberer und Hexen zu unterrichten?

Ein leises Tock-tock an ihrem Fenster riss sie aus den Gedanken. Die aschgraue Eule ihres Freundes Robbie hockte auf der Fensterbank, eine Notiz im Schnabel.

_Helo cariad,_

_viel Glück bei deiner ersten Versammlung! Du schaffst das!_

_Rwy'n dy garu di,_

_Robbie._

Arian lächelte. Robbie war seit zwei Jahren ihr fester Freund, ein Engländer, und schlug immer extra walisische Phrasen nach, um ihr eine Freude zu machen und zu zeigen, wie sehr er sie liebte, was sie sehr rührend fand. Nur diese Herzchen über den Is könnte er ihretwegen ruhig weglassen.

So bestärkt warf sie ihre Haare zurück und verließ ihre Räume.

Das von zwei Wasserspeiern flankierte Lehrerzimmer war nicht schwer zu finden, sodass Arians Nervosität nicht durch einen langen Weg abgebaut werden konnte. Ganz im Gegenteil, es verstärkte sie sogar noch. Ihre Hände fühlten sich feucht an und ihr Herz raste wie eine Herde wilder Zentauren.

‚Himmel, Arian!', schalt sie sich. ‚Keiner wird dir was tun, reiß dich zusammen!'

Mit zitternden Händen drückte sie die Klinke hinunter und betrat das Lehrerzimmer.

„Arianrhod, willkommen!" Albus Dumbledore kam ihr in einer tiefvioletten Robe, bestickt mit goldenen Sternen, entgegen, schüttelte ihre Hand und führte sie zu dem langen rechteckigen Tisch, der den gesamten, mit dunklem Holz getäfelten Raum einnahm, und um den eine Ansammlung verschiedenster Stühle verteilt war. „Meine lieben Kollegen – dies ist Arianrhod Llewelyn, unser frischer Neuzugang aus Wales. Zu der einen Frage, die Sie sich gerade vielleicht stellen: sie ist nicht hier zur Schule gegangen, sondern hat die Germanische Zaubererakademie in Deutschland besucht. Und um die zweite Frage zu beantworten: Arianrhod wird ab dem kommenden Schuljahr ein von mir neu eingeführtes Fach unterrichten: Keltische Sprachen. Ich befinde es als wichtig, unseren Schützlingen die Möglichkeit zu geben, auch die uralte Magie hinter diesen Sprachen zu verstehen. Ich bin mir sicher, es wird für uns alle eine Bereicherung sein! Herzlich Willkommen!"

Die Hogwarts-Lehrer lächelten Arian, die ungewollt rot wurde und einen Dank murmelte, zu und klatschten kurz. Dann trat eine Dame von etwa Mitte 70 vor.

„Minerva McGonagall, stellvertretende Schulleiterin, Lehrerin für Verwandlung und Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, einem der vier Häuser. Sehr erfreut, Sie kennen zu lernen!", begrüßte sie Arian warm. Mit ihren schwarzen, zu einem festen Knoten zurückgebundenen Haaren und der quadratischen Brille auf der Nase wirkte sie strenger als ihr Ton annehmen ließ.

Gleich darauf stellten sich ihr auch die übrigen Lehrer vor und bei keinem hatte Arian das Gefühl, dass sie nicht mit ihm oder ihr zurecht kommen würde (gut, diese Wahrsagelehrerin, Sybill Trelawney, war zugegeben etwas arg seltsam, aber was konnte man bei _so einem_ Fach auch anderes erwarten?), und ihre Aufregung legte sich langsam, als sich die ersten schon wieder verabschiedeten und ihre eine gute Eingewöhnung wünschten.

Die meisten hatten bereits das Zimmer verlassen, als Dumbledore noch etwas einzufallen schien. Sein Blick fiel stirnrunzelnd auf einen Sessel am Kamin, über dessen Lehne nur etwas Schwarzes zu erkennen war, was Arian zuvor überhaupt nicht aufgefallen war.

„Severus, ich hätte doch etwas mehr Höflichkeit von Ihnen erwartet!", sagte Dumbledore streng.

Widerwillig regte sich das Etwas in dem Sessel und ein großer, dünner Mann, komplett in Schwarz gekleidet, erhob sich langsam und übertrieben würdevoll daraus. Doch es waren weder seine langen, fettigen, schwarzen Haare, noch die markante Hakennase, noch die unnatürlich blasse Gesichtsfarbe, die Arian auffielen, es waren die undurchdringlichen, verblüffend tiefschwarzen Augen des Mannes, die sie kalt und gereizt musterten.

„Danke, ich habe alles gehört!", sagte der Kerl unterkühlt zu Dumbledore, nachdem er sich mit verächtlichem Blick von ihr abgewendet hatte. „Keltische Sprachen! Und als nächstes führen wir Häkeln ein, richtig?" Mit einem abfälligen „Pff!" rauschte er an ihnen vorbei und verschwand durch die Tür nach draußen, sein schwarzer Umhang wehte hinter ihm her, was ihn etwas wie eine übergroße Fledermaus wirken ließ.

Die übrigen Lehrer verdrehten entweder genervt die Augen oder gaben missbilligende Geräusche von sich; Dumbledore schüttelte seufzend den Kopf.

„Severus Snape, unser Tränkemeister. Nicht immer ganz einfach mit ihm", klärte er Arian auf.

„Ich merk's", meinte Arian, den Blick stirnrunzelnd auf die Tür geheftet.

***OoOoO***

‚Angepisst' wäre noch gelinde ausgedrückt gewesen, wenn Severus seine Stimmung nach der Lehrerversammlung hätte beschreiben sollen. Dumbledore hatte ihnen doch tatsächlich einen Youngster vorgesetzt, der nicht einmal den Mund richtig aufbekommen hatte und zusätzlich noch ein komplett unnützes Fach unterrichten würde. Bei näherer Betrachtung war das Schweigen vielleicht gar nicht das Schlechteste an der Neuen, dann müsste er zumindest nie mit ihr reden, aber eine Person mehr machte das Lehrerzimmer schon wieder ein Stück enger und wenn sich die Gespräche dann erst um keltische Riten drehen würden… Bei den Sprachen alleine würde sie sicher nicht bleiben, das wäre ja zu einfach!

Severus warf sich in seinen knautschigen Sessel, fest davon überzeugt, dass seine schlechte Laune jetzt sicher noch bis zum Ende der Ferien anhalten würde.

Ohne hinzusehen streckte er die Hand nach seiner noch dreiviertelst vollen Weinflasche aus, die er zuvor auf dem kleinen Tisch zurückgelassen hatte, stieß dabei allerdings so ungünstig dagegen, dass die Flasche erst nur kippelte, um dann jedoch mit einem gläsernen Klong auf dem Mahagoni aufzuschlagen und schließlich rollend und Wein vergießend auf den Boden zu fallen. Fluchend sprang er auf und riss die Flasche hoch, bevor noch mehr auslaufen konnte. Er besah sich die Sauerei auf dem hellen Teppich und stürzte den Rest Wein, den er noch hatte retten können, in einem Zug hinunter. Pfeif auf Manieren. Dann entfernte er die feucht-rote Lache mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs.

Severus streifte seinen schweren Umhang ab und warf ihn achtlos in die Ecke, dann entledigte er sich der Roben darunter, sodass er nur noch in ein weißes Hemd und schwarze Hosen gekleidet mitten im Raum stand. Mit dunkelroten Weinflecken auf ebenjenem Hemd. Er schloss die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er einen wutgeladenen Schrei wie ein wildes Tier ausstieß. Dieser Tag war nun wirklich zum Scheiße-schreien, dabei hatte Dumbledore ihm noch nicht einmal mitgeteilt, dass er den Verteidigung Gegen die Dunklen Künste Posten wieder nicht bekommen würde, was wohl so sicher war wie die Tatsache, dass die neuen Erstklässler wieder nichts als eine Horde abscheulicher Dummköpfe sein würden.

Nachdem von dem Wein nun nichts mehr übrig war, griff Severus zu seiner heiligen Flasche Jameson Irish Whisky, doch nicht einmal die wollte ihm so richtig schmecken und genießen konnte er es gleich zweimal nicht. Zu sehr war er mit der lächerlichen Aktion von gerade eben beschäftigt. _Was_ versprach Dumbledore nur davon, ein neues Fach, komplett mit Personal, einzuführen? Das war doch völlig sinnlos, mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass er bei seiner Lehrerwahl so ins Klo gegriffen hatte, dass er, Severus, nun die komplette Inkompetenz ertragen musste, die das mit sich brachte. Er und alle anderen Lehrer, aber vor allem und ganz besonders er, denn die anderen waren ja anscheinend ganz begeistert von dem Nachwuchs…

Fünf Weingläser (zugegeben etwas stillos) voll Whisky später war die hochgeschätzte Flasche leer und in Severus' Kopf breitete sich ein angenehm wabernder Nebel aus. Jetzt nur noch ins Bett und… hoffentlich eine ruhige Nacht haben. Manchmal suchten ihn noch immer diese scheußlichen Albträume heim, doch mit ordentlich Alkohol ließen sie sich meist ganz gut in Schach halten.

Er seufzte tief, erhob sich – nun relativ stark schwankend – aus seinem Sessel und wankte in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers, wobei er beinahe nähere Bekanntschaft mit dem Türrahmen machte. Morgen wohl nicht vor Mittag aufstehen und einen Anti-Kater-Trank einwerfen…

Severus torkelte gegen das große Himmelbett und landete mit einer gehörigen Portion Glück darauf. Das letzte, an das er sich erinnern konnte, war der Gedanke: „Dieses Mädchen wird es keine zwei Wochen machen!"


	2. Soziale Unmöglichkeit

_A/N: Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, die Schule beansprucht mich leider ziemlich und dann hatte mein PC zwischendurch noch nen Nervenzusammenbruch… -.-_

_Aufgrund sehr interessanter – mir neuer – Informationen, musste ich noch einen Chara erfinden. Eigentlich soll er keine größere Rolle spielen, aber mal sehen, wie er sich entwickelt ;)_

/

Zwar war die Idee, dass sie schon so früh nach Hogwarts kommen würde, ihre gewesen, doch nun, wo Arian endlich da war, wurde ihr schneller langweilig als ursprünglich gedacht. Nachdem sie sich einmal aufgerafft hatte, war das Einräumen ihres Quartiers und des Büros ein Klacks gewesen, sogar das eher etwas komplizierte Aufstellen ihres magischen Plattenspielers hatte nicht allzu viel Zeit in Anspruch genommen. Außer ihr schien jedenfalls kein anderer Lehrer schon hier zu sein, alle waren noch in ihren wohlverdienten Ferien – wie sie es, letztendlich, wohl auch besser gemacht hätte. Sogar Hagrid war unauffindbar, obwohl sie abends gelegentlich Licht in der Hütte am Waldrand sah, von der sie ausging, dass sie ihm gehörte, jedoch wollte sie ihn nicht stören und ging so nie hinunter.

Deshalb saß sie zu den Mahlzeiten auch meist in der Küche (ein leicht verrückter Ritter namens Sir Cadogan hatte ihr verraten, wie man hinein kam), ließ sich von den Hauselfen verwöhnen, unterhielt sich mit ihnen (sie wussten unglaublich viel Klatsch und Tratsch über Personen, die Arian noch gescheit kennenlernen würde), während die Stunden und Tage so dahinplätscherten. Manchmal ging sie des Nachts unter dem silbernen Mond spazieren, der sich so herrlich in den dunklen Tiefen des Sees auf dem Gelände spiegelte, oder wanderte verträumt durch die Gänge – das allerdings bevorzugt bei Tage, da sie sich sonst hoffnungslos verfranzte. Ab und zu meinte sie, jemand anderen herumlaufen, oder besser –schleichen, zu hören, doch so sehr sie sich auch umguckte, sie entdeckte niemanden.

Nach ungefähr zwei Wochen (obwohl es sich eher wie zwei Jahre anfühlte) traf Arian schließlich auf die erste Menschenseele im Schloss seit der Lehrerversammlung (die Geister zählten nicht wirklich). Wobei treffen etwas zu positiv ausgedrückt war: sie betrat nach einem Spaziergang an der frischen Luft enthusiastisch die Eingangshalle, nur um direkt gegen eine schwarzgekleidete Gestalt zu prallen, die sich auch noch als ein ganzes Stück größer als sie selbst herausstellte. Und dazu extrem schlecht gelaunt.

„Was zur Hölle…?!", fluchte der Mann, den sie kurz darauf als ihren liebenswerten Kollegen Snape erkannte, als er sie grob von sich stieß. „Passen Sie gefälligst auf wo Sie hinlaufen, Sie…!" Der Rest des Ausbruchs war so leise, dass Arian kein Wort mehr verstand, doch irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass es gewiss keine Komplimente gewesen waren.

Arian wurde knallrot und stotterte etwas Unverständliches, doch Snape war schon längst wieder verschwunden. Dämlicher Kerl, sollte doch selber schauen, wo er hinlief!

Ihre gute Laune etwas gedämpft, stieg Arian die Marmortreppe hinauf und begab sich in ihre Gemächer. Sie legte eine ihrer Lieblingsplatten auf und entspannte erst einmal eine Dreiviertelstunde auf der Couch. Irgendwie ärgerte sie sich maßlos. Jetzt, hinterher, fielen ihr wieder tausend Dinge ein, die sie besser zu diesem Arsch von einem Kollegen hätte sagen können, nur in der Situation an sich hatte sie wieder kein vernünftiges Wort herausgebracht. Wie wäre es mit einem „Ihnen auch einen wunderschönen guten Morgen" gewesen? Dieser Mistkerl machte sie jetzt schon halb wahnsinnig… Und er schien wirklich der einzige zu sein, der sich außer ihr gerade im Schloss aufhielt – dann konnte sie ja genauso gut noch ein paar Tage zu Robbie gehen, auch wenn sie sich eigentlich darauf eingestellt hatte, auch noch die restlichen Augustwochen auf Hogwarts zu verbringen. Aber die Hoffnung auf nette Gesellschaft hier war nun endgültig zerplatzt.

Etwas enttäuscht von der Lage, in die sie sich gebracht hatte, packte sie ein paar Sachen wieder ein und benutzte die Flohverbindung, um in die Wohnung ihres Freundes zu gelangen. Krampfhaft versuchte sie dabei sich nicht von diesem Zwischenfall die Vorfreude auf die Arbeit mit den Schülern nehmen zu lassen.

„Arian!"

Kaum war sie aus dem Kamin gestolpert, da fand sie auch schon Robbies Lippen auf ihren vor. Überrascht, aber voller Freude, erwiderte sie den Kuss lang und innig, bevor sie sich lachend in Robbies Arme fallen ließ.

„Du! Hättest mich ja erstmal reinkommen lassen können!", neckte sie ihn.

„Bist doch drinnen, cariad", entgegnete Robbie mit schiefem Lächeln. „Wo rein möchtest du denn sonst, he?"

„Oh Mann, du bist unmöglich, Robbie!", stöhnte Arian grinsend. „Lass es uns mal nicht übertreiben!"

„Haha, wo bleibt die Spontaneität?"

„Ist es dir nicht spontan genug, dass ich hier bin?"

„Ja… Wieso bist du eigentlich hier? Wolltest du nicht an der tollen Schule sein?"

„Ach, weißt du", seufzte Arian, „die anderen Lehrer sind alle noch in den Ferien, bis auf den einen und der… der ist ungefähr der größte Idiot, der mir je begegnet ist."

Robbies Mundwinkel zuckten. „Jetzt weiß ich, warum Großmutter nicht wollte, dass ich nach Hogwarts gehe", steuerte er wenig hilfreich bei.

„Der Typ ist schrecklich, echt! Ich bin nur aus Versehen in ihn rein gerannt und der beschimpft mich gleich…"

„Vielleicht hast du ihn an seine Ex erinnert", meinte Robbie nachdenklich. „Oder du hast… was anderes getroffen…" Er zog eine halb belustigte, halb mitleidige Grimasse.

„Ha. Ha. _Echt_! Und wenn der wirklich ne Ex hat, wunder' ich mich nicht, dass es seine _Ex_ ist!"

Robbie fand es immer wieder unglaublich amüsant, wenn Arian über andere Männer herzog. Aber das war ja auch richtig so, schließlich war sie _seine_ Freundin und diese Schlappschwänze sollten schauen, wo sie blieben.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, komm einfach immer her, wenn diese soziale Unmöglichkeit dich ärgert!", sagte Robbie und streichelte Arian zärtlich über den Rücken.

„Danke, Mama", schnaubte diese augenrollend. „Bei deiner Ausdrucksweise komm ich mir vor wie ein Kleinkind…" Dann lächelte sie grimmig. „Ich will mich nicht von dem unterkriegen lassen. Sogar Dumbledore lässt ihm dieses Verhalten durchgehen, ich meine, hallo, als Schulleiter!"

„Ja… Das ist halt Dumbledore. Total neben der Spur, wenn du mich fragst."

„Wie gut, dass ich dich nicht frag'!", kicherte Arian. „Er ist schließlich mein Arbeitgeber und du beeinflusst mich gerade eben schlecht! Komm, ich hab' keine Lust mehr, über den Kerkerdeppen nachzudenken! Reden wir über was anderes."

„Kerker?! Sag nicht, er wohnt im _Kerker_?!"

„ANDERES THEMA!"

***OoOoO***

So eine naive, ignorante, kleine…! Grrrr!

Severus stampfte wütend die Treppen vor dem Portal hinunter, seine nachtschwarzen Roben bauschten sich hinter ihm auf wie dunkle Gewitterwolken. Mit allerbester Geh-mir-aus-dem-Weg-oder-es-bekommt-dir-nicht-Mien e im Gesicht rauschte er über die weitläufigen Schlossgründe und hinein in den Schatten des Verbotenen Waldes. Einige Kräuter blühten heute zum ersten Mal und vorsichtig trennte er die zarten Triebe mit dem scharfen kleinen Silbermesser ab, das er immer für solche Gelegenheiten bei sich trug. Wunderbar, damit konnte er nun endlich seine Forschungen an dem Migräne-Trank fortführen! Zwar hatte er schon lange keine tägliche Verwendung mehr dafür, aber sicher war sicher (vor allem nach dem… _Erlebnis_ vor zwei Wochen) und warum nicht daran arbeiten, wenn ein bisschen Anerkennung dabei herausspringen könnte? Oder war auch das zu viel verlangt? So wie… Nein. Nicht über die Stelle nachdenken. Kräuter. Schöne Sommerkräuter. Einzigartig in diesem Wald. Für den Migräne-Trank. Für den Erfolg. Weiterlaufen.

Von hier, so war sich Severus sicher, war es nur noch ein kurzes Stück, bis er anfangen würde, Selbstgespräche zu führen.

Etwas knackte im Unterholz. Das Geräusch hallte unnatürlich in der schweren, stehenden Luft des Forstes wider. Abrupt blieb Severus stehen. Wohl nur die Zentauren, aber wissen konnte man es nie ganz genau, er war hier auch schon wesentlich Fieserem begegnet und gerade eben war er wirklich nicht in der Stimmung zu verhandeln…

Doch heute wurde er von weiteren bösen Überraschungen verschont: Magorian, ein brünetter Zentaur und so etwas wie der Anführer der Herde, trat aus dem Dickicht zu Severus' Rechten hervor und nickte ihm kurz zu, bevor er einige Meter weiter wieder zwischen den Bäumen verschwand.

Warum fiel ihm gerade jetzt wieder ein, wie ebenjener Zentaur ihm einmal von den alten Druiden erzählt hatte und wie diese den Himmel gedeutet hatten? Musste wohl daran liegen, dass er immer noch darüber nachgrübelte, warum Albus ein neues Fach eingeführt hatte. Eigentlich war der ja kein Fan davon, den Schülern ihre sogenannte Freizeit zu nehmen, aber jetzt wollte er schon den Erstklässlern diese Kelten aufzwingen. Konnte das wirklich auch nur den leisesten Hauch von einem Sinn haben?

Einmal mehr war Severus froh, das Schulalter bereits hinter sich gelassen zu haben. Es reichte ihm vollkommen, mit diesem… _Mädchen_ jeden Tag an einem Tisch essen zu müssen. _Mehrmals_. Das war bestimmt so schon nicht auszuhalten… Warum war sie überhaupt schon so lange da? Übermotiviert oder was? Kein Mensch trieb sich im August in Hogwarts herum, von ihm selbst einmal abgesehen, und das war aus rein praktischem Antrieb. Zum Glück würden die anderen Lehrer nun nach und nach eintreffen und das Ärgernis von ihm fernhalten. Nicht auszudenken, was passieren könnte, sollte er sie noch eine Stunde länger alleine ertragen müssen!

Auf einmal – ob dieser fabelhaften Aussicht – ein wenig besser gelaunt, packte Severus das Messer und die gesammelten Kräuter ein und machte sich auf den Rückweg. Kein Tier, Zentaur oder ähnliches rührte sich mehr, der Verbotene Wald lag schweigend da, die Stille nur ab und an vom Summen eines Insekts unterbrochen. Herrlich!

‚Aber die ruhigen Tage sind zu Ende', dachte er bei sich, als er den Pfad zum Schloss hinauf entlang schritt. Mit äußerster Vorsicht öffnete er die großen Flügeltüren und schlüpfte durch die Lücke.

„Severus!", empfing ihn die nur allzu bekannte Stimme Albus Dumbledores, kaum dass er die Eingangshalle betreten hatte.

„Albus." Er nickte seinem Vorgesetzten und Freund knapp zu, dann wandte er sich in Richtung Kerkertreppe.

„Severus, warte doch noch einen Augenblick, bitte!"

Genervt hielt Severus inne. Er hatte es ja gewusst. Gleich würde der Schulleiter die Bombe platzen lassen, er konnte es förmlich riechen, _fühlen_! Er…

„Wie verstehst du dich mit Arianrhod?", fragte Dumbledore liebenswürdig.

„Ich – was?!"

„Ob du dich mit unserer neuen Kollegin verstehst", lächelte der alte Mann.

Severus verdrehte die Augen. „Glücklicherweise sind wir uns bis auf ein schicksalhaftes Mal nicht begegnet", teilte er dem Älteren mit größtmöglicher Verachtung in der Stimme mit.

Dumbledore seufzte. „Ich hoffe doch, dass du etwas offenherziger mit ihr umgehst, sobald das neue Schuljahr beginnt und ihr öfter miteinander zu tun haben werdet. Sie ist noch jung und man sollte ihr nicht gleich die Freude nehmen, Severus." In seinen normalerweise fröhlich funkelnden Augen entdeckte Severus eine ernste Note.

Innerlich stöhnend ließ er sich zu einer Antwort herab: „Natürlich, Albus."

„Danke." Und schon war das nervige Blitzen wieder zurück auf seinem angestammten Platz. „Ach übrigens: für heute Abend habe ich unsere alljährliche Hauptversammlung vor Beginn des Schuljahres einberufen. Unter anderem wird der neue Professor anwesend sein. Er ist nicht ganz, was ich mir erhofft hatte, aber wie sagen die Muggel so schön – einem geschenkten Gaul schaut man nicht ins Maul! Es gab ein weiteres Mal sehr wenige Bewerber…"

„Du hättest mich nehmen können!", erwiderte Severus, wobei seine Stimme kratzig klang von zurückgehaltener Wut und Enttäuschung.

„Mh, nein", meinte der Schulleiter nur. „Aber jetzt muss ich weiter. Heute Abend, 19 Uhr, nicht vergessen!" Er nickte seinem jungen Freund zu und verschwand die Marmortreppe nach oben.

Severus atmete dreimal tief durch. Nur nicht die Beherrschung verlieren. In den 10 Jahren, die er jetzt schon in Hogwarts unterrichtete (Merlin, wie die Zeit verging!), hatte er die hohe Kunst gemeistert, seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu halten und ein neutrales Gesicht aufzusetzen, selbst wenn in ihm ein Hurrikan tobte, doch heute knallte die schwere Kerkertür so laut wie zuletzt wohl vor ungefähr einem Jahr und eine zornige Grimasse entstellte seine Züge. Mit aller Gewalt musste Severus sich zurückhalten, um nicht wieder den Fehler zu begehen, eine ganze Flasche Whisky in weniger als einer Stunde zu trinken. Die daraus resultierenden unsäglichen Kopfschmerzen hatten mehrere Tage angehalten und sich nicht einmal mit einem extrastarken Migränetrank vollständig vertreiben lassen, was ihn nur zu erfolgreich an die Zeit erinnerte, als er… Nein! Nicht auch noch _daran_ denken! Als ob der Tag nicht schon wieder schlimm genug wäre! Wie spät war es eigentlich?

Schicksalsergeben ließ sich Severus auf seine Couch plumpsen. Noch drei Stunden… und vielleicht ein winziger Schluck von dem himmlischen Oban, den er neulich auf einem Streifzug für sich entdeckt hatte? Ein schottischer Single Malt war ihm mittlerweile mindestens so heilig wie sein Jameson's, den er seit Jugendtagen (heimlich) nippte. Wenn nicht sogar eine Spur interessanter! Ob Minerva diese bestimmte Köstlichkeit schon kannte? Eigentlich sollte man es bei ihrer Herkunft erwarten. Und wenn man mit der Verwandlungslehrerin auch über sonst kaum etwas vernünftig sprechen konnte – bei Whisky war sie ungemein aufgeschlossen.

***OoOoO***

Die Eule erreichte Arian, als sie und Robbie gerade auf dessen Sofa lümmelten, Tyrrell's Crisps futterten (Geschmacksrichtung Sea Salt & Cider Vinegar) und einen extrem langweiligen Film mit dem Fernseher ansahen, den Robbie vor kurzem von einem Muggel-Großonkel geschenkt bekommen hatte. An sich eine gute Idee, wäre dieser Großonkel nicht Antiquitätenhändler gewesen. Das schwarz-weiße Flackern und Knistern war nach einer Weile nicht mehr nostalgisch, sondern außerordentlich nervenaufreibend.

„Was ist denn jetzt das?", grummelte Robbie, als die winzige Eule sich durch den Spalt des gekippten Fensters quetschte und auf Arians Bauch landete.

„Keine Ah… Oh! Von Hogwarts!", rief Arian, nachdem sie das Siegel erkannt hatte. „Was bloß los ist…?" Sie entrollte das Pergament, das der Eule ans Bein gebunden war, und überflog den Text rasch. „Oh je… Heute Abend ist die große Lehrerversammlung vor Beginn des Schuljahres. Dann hab' ich wohl bald _wirklich_ nicht mehr viel Zeit, ich schätze, danach muss ich in Hogwarts bleiben und mit den anderen alles startklar machen…"

Es herrschte betretenes Schweigen. Arian fragte sich, ob es an der Nervosität liegen konnte, dass ihr jegliches Vernunftdenken abhandenkam, oder was sonst der Grund war, dass sie in den letzten Wochen immer nur ein, zwei Tage vorausdachte.

Plötzlich riss Robbie sie aus ihren Gedanken, indem er nachdenklich sagte: „Der Idiot wird da sein, nicht?"

Schnell versuchte Arian sich wieder auf ihren Freund zu konzentrieren. „Ähm, ja, er ist schließlich auch ein Lehrer. Und ab September muss ich vor den Schülern auch so tun als würde ich mich mit ihm verstehen…"

„Musst ja nicht das Bett mit ihm teilen", tröstete Robbie sie.

„Oh nein! Halleluja! _Dann_ würde ich wohl durchdrehen!", seufzte sie. „Ich muss los, die Versammlung beginnt um 19 Uhr, ich würde mich zuvor gern noch… etwas zurechtmachen. Das hier kann man so wohl eher nicht mehr tragen." Sie deutete auf ihr zerknittertes, heute moosgrünes Kleid.

Robbie lächelte schief.

Der Abschied, der folgte, war mindestens so lang und innig wie die Begrüßung, nur hatte Arian da nicht dieses unangenehm zwickende Gefühl befallen, das sie nun überkam. Sie wollte nicht weg, sie wollte bei ihrem Freund bleiben. Bei dem Gedanken, bald längere Zeit in Snapes Gegenwart verbringen zu müssen, wurde ihr sogar leicht schlecht. Sie hätte den Job nicht annehmen sollen, hätte sich etwas anderes suchen oder erstmal noch ein wenig herumreisen sollen, zusammen mit Robbie oder ihrer Familie. Sie hätte Freundinnen und Studienkolleginnen in Deutschland besuchen können und wenn sie schon unbedingt Lehrerin werden wollte, hätte sie genauso gut an ihre alte Schule zurückkehren können. Sie wäre…

Schluss jetzt!

Vorsichtig machte sie sich von Robbie los.

„Wir sehen uns", murmelte sie zwischen zwei letzten Abschiedsküssen, dann trat sie in die grellgrünen Flammen des Flohfeuers und reiste nach Hogwarts zurück. Unglaublich, wie absolut intelligent sie sich mal wieder verhalten hatte und nun nagten _wieder_ die Zweifel an ihr…

Arian ging extra eine Ecke früher los, um nicht wieder als letzte einzutreffen. Ein paar ihrer Kollegen waren tatsächlich schon anwesend, unter ihnen Minerva McGonagall und Pomona Sprout, die sie sogleich herüberwinkten und sie unter großem Hallo in einen Stuhl zwischen ihnen verpflanzten. Es war toll, so aufgenommen zu werden, obwohl sie sich ja kaum kannten. Arians Blick wanderte durch den Raum und blieb am Kamin hängen, doch diesmal versteckte sich niemand hinter der hohen Lehne eines der Sessel vor ungewollter Aufmerksamkeit.

„Sagen Sie, meine Liebe", sprach McGonagall sie an, „hier in Hogwarts reden wir Lehrer uns immer mit dem Vornamen an. Sind Sie dabei?"

„Aber klar doch!", lächelte Arian.

Augenblicklich rückten die übrigen Lehrer, die zuvor noch im Raum verteilt gewesen waren, näher zu dem Dreiergrüppchen hin. Jetzt würde es zwangsläufig spannend werden, ab hier artete das freundliche Geplauder oft in eine Art Verhör aus.

„Arianrhod war Ihr Name, richtig?", fragte eine dünne Dame, die etwas furchterregend Geierhaftes an sich hatte und zudem noch eine Nase snape'schen Ausmaßes im Gesicht.

Bevor Arian jedoch mehr tun konnte als nicken, unterbrach Sybill Trelawney die Bibliothekarin und so erfuhr Arian die Geschichte von Arianrhod, genannt „Rhodi", einer Schuleule, die bevorzugt den Nordturm mit ihrer Anwesenheit entweihen zu wollen schien. Arians alteingesessene Kollegen hörten die Story anscheinend nicht zum ersten Mal, denn einige unterdrückten ein Gähnen, ohne sich groß um Unauffälligkeit zu scheren, und Madam Hooch knurrte etwas, das verdächtig nach „Halt einfach den Rand, Sybill!", klang.

„… ja… blöde Eulen", sagte Arian mit verstohlenem Grinsen. „Aber Sie müssen nicht Rhodi zu mir sagen, normalerweise nennen mich die Leute Arian."

Ein seltsam gequetschter Laut kam von Septima Vektor, die nur Minuten zuvor dazu gestoßen war. Schnell begann sie eine ungezwungene Unterhaltung über die Vor- und Nachteile eines Zauberschach-Sets aus Cheddar, durch die sich mögliches Kichern geschickt auf ein anderes Thema zurückführen ließ.

Da flog plötzlich die Tür auf und herein – schwebte, lief, glitt? – Arians allerbester Freund. Ihr Magen schien sich in ihre Schuhe abzusetzen und sie verlor völlig den Faden des Gesprächs, das sich in Windeseile den vielen ungewöhnlichen Gewohnheiten von Männern zugewandt hatte. Wie auch immer man da von einem Cheddar-Schachset aus hinkam.

„… und _dann_ hab' ich zu ihm gesagt, wenn er nicht sofort aufhört, sexuelle Anspielungen bezüglich der Torringe zu machen, kriegt er einen dahin, wo's… oh, guten Abend, Severus!"

Die Lehrer, die alle gebannt Rolanda Hoochs Erzählung gelauscht hatten, sahen auf und nickten dem Neuankömmling respektvoll zu, die wenigsten brachten jedoch ein Wort über die Lippen. Aus Snapes Gesichtsausdruck zu schließen, konnte es ihm nicht egaler sein. Wortlos und mit so viel Würde wie nur irgend möglich ließ er sich am anderen Ende des Tisches nieder.

Nur wenig später betrat auch Albus Dumbledore den Raum, in Begleitung eines braunhaarigen Mannes in den Vierzigern. Er trug einen goldbraunen Schnauzer, die Haare kurz und seine Augen… die interessante Schattierung und Farbgebung erinnerten Arian unwillkürlich an Vollkornmehl. Ein paar ihrer Kolleginnen war der Mund offen stehen geblieben und sogar Snape zeigte eine Regung: er hatte eine Augenbraue gehoben und starrte den Neuen abschätzig an.

„Guten Abend!", begrüßte Dumbledore sie alle strahlend. „Darf ich vorstellen – Daniel Shephark, unser neuer Kollege und Professor für Muggelkunde!"

Keiner der Versammelten rührte sich auch nur das kleinste bisschen. Es dauerte etwas, bis die Nachricht bei allen ankam. _Muggelkunde_. Nicht Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Snape dämmerte es als erstes. Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und eine steile Zornesfalte erschien auf seiner Stirn. Sein eisiger Todesblick galt für einen Moment Dumbledore, bevor er zu der zitternden Gestalt Quirinus Quirrells hinüber schwenkte.

Wie als sei nichts geschehen, fuhr der Schulleiter fort: „Er ist der Nachfolger unseres geschätzten Quirinus, der sich erfreulicherweise bereit erklärt hat, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu unterrichten. Einen Applaus bitte!"

Nur einige wenige applaudierten, die Überraschung war viel zu groß, als dass alle anständig reagieren konnten. Dennoch stotterte Quirrell seinen Dank (warum konnte dieser Mensch eigentlich nicht vernünftig reden? Er war _Lehrer_!) und Daniel Shephark stellte sich noch einmal selbst vor. Die weibliche Belegschaft hing größtenteils begeistert an seinen Lippen, wenn nicht sogar halb über den Tisch. Arian wagte es, aus dem Augenwinkel hinüber zu Snape zu spitzen. Sein Blick war mörderisch. Wie nicht anders erwartet, dauerte es keine fünf Minuten, da stürmte er auch schon mit wehendem Umhang aus dem Raum und ließ die Tür ins Schloss fallen, dass die Wände wackelten. Keine Frage, er war fuchsteufelswild, und Arian hoffte und betete, ihm in diesem Zustand nicht noch einmal zu begegnen. Zumindest war er jetzt nicht mehr in demselben Zimmer wie sie, was schon mal eine Verbesserung der Situation darstellte. Nun etwas entspannter wandte sie sich dem neuen Professor zu. Vielleicht verstanden sie sich ja ganz gut, die zwei Neuen in einem Meer aus bekannten Gesichtern.

***OoOoO***

Dieser dreimal verfluchte alte Mann! Wie kam er nur auf die hirnrissige Idee, den unfähigsten Muggelkundeprofessor aller Zeiten in Zukunft Verteidigung unterrichten zu lassen?! Wenn der nur einen verständlichen Satz herausbrachte, grenzte das schon an ein Wunder astronomischen Ausmaßes! Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass der Kerl sowieso nicht mehr ganz richtig im Kopf war, seit er von seinem _Abenteuer_ zurückgekehrt war. Praktische Arbeit an dunklen Kreaturen schien ihm nicht allzu gut zu bekommen… Und dann noch dieser vermaledeite Frauenschwarm! Mit Sicherheit würde es ab jetzt keine ruhige Mahlzeit mehr geben – okay, strenggenommen gab es das in der Großen Halle sowieso nie – , da wohl jede freie Minute ein weibliches Wesen geifernd und sabbernd versuchen würde, dessen Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Unerträgliches Herumgeschleime und geduldüberstrapazierendes Arschgekrieche würden den Tag bestimmen. Albus war aber auch nie glücklich, wenn es in seinem Reich nicht turbulent zuging! Doch wenn Severus es sich recht überlegte, könnte der Gutaussehende auch einen einzigen Vorzug haben: vielleicht entwickelte er ja ein unbeschreibliches Interesse an der stummen Keltin und die beiden würden bald die Schule wieder verlassen, um eine überglückliche, große Familie zu gründen…!

Augenrollend trat er an sein Whisky-Regal heran und ignorierte die kleine Stimme, die ihm sagte, dass er in letzter Zeit zu viel Alkohol zu sich nahm. Diese Stimme hatte keine Ahnung, sie musste ja nicht das Leben leben, zu dem er verdammt war. Seufzend sank er in seinen ledernen Sessel und genoss ein weiteres Gläschen seines neuen schottischen Schatzes, entschloss sich jedoch recht bald dazu, an diesem miesen Tag früher als normal ins Bett zu gehen. Es konnte nie schaden, ein wenig Schlaf in Reserve zu haben, das nächste Schuljahr würde sich sicher nicht groß von den vorherigen unterscheiden und das bedeutete tagsüber Stress, bis an die Grenzen strapazierte Nerven und Korrekturen von grauenhaft schlechten Aufsätzen bis tief in die Nacht.

Im Badezimmer begegnete ihm ein abgespannt aussehender, missmutig dreinblickender Mensch, der eine Haarwäsche dringend mal wieder nötig hätte, jedoch warf er ihm nur einen flüchtigen Blick zu und überging die Tatsache, dass dieser mittlerweile gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit einem Inferius aufwies, geflissentlich. Seinem Bett war es herzlich egal, wie er aussah, und das war auch gut so.

Tief in mehr oder weniger philosophische Gedanken versunken entledigte sich Severus seines Umhangs, seiner Roben, sowie dem Rest seiner Kleidung und schlüpfte in ein paar fadenscheinig Shorts, die er seit Jahren zum Schlafen trug. Dazu gesellte sich noch ein T-Shirt, das ebenfalls schon bessere Zeiten gesehen hatte. Wenn die Schüler wüssten…! Bestimmt glaubten sie alle fest daran, er würde komplett mit Umhang und in voller Montur zu Bett gehen, um am nächsten Morgen beim ersten Sonnenstrahl griesgrämig wie eh und je aus dem Kerker zu entschweben. Oder vielleicht hielten sie ihn auch für einen Vampir, der gar nicht erst schlief, wer wusste das schon!

Die kühle Decke und das riesige Himmelbett, auf dem man sich so schön ausbreiten konnte, beruhigten Severus' angespannte Nerven auf himmlische Art und Weise, sodass er bald darauf wegdämmerte.

***OoOoO***

Arian unterdessen litt unter einem erneuten Anfall von Lampenfieber und konnte noch nach Stunden nicht einschlafen, egal wie viele Niffler sie zählte und wie oft sie Einhörner über Zäune springen ließ. Sie verspürte das dringende Bedürfnis, sich in Hagrids Gemüsefeld verbuddeln zu gehen.

/

tbc

/

_A/N: Irgendwie schreibt es sich nach 23 Uhr besser als davor… ^^ Mehr Ideen und bessere Formulierungen xD_

_Ich hoffe, ihr seid auch nach der langen Zeit noch dabei, und werde mein Bestes tun, dass es das nächste Mal nicht so ewig dauert! _


	3. Bezaubernd?

**Diese Kapitel enthält ein Gespräch, das auch in den Büchern vorkommt, allerdings auf etwas abgeänderte Art und Weise. Deswegen gehört es trotzdem nicht mir!**

_A/N: So sorry! Ich hab's leider nicht früher geschafft, Schuljahresende und Wales-Sprachreise haben komplettes Nichtstun gefordert… oO Als Entschädigung bekommt ihr alle Welsh Cakes :))_

_Also, ich hoffe, ihr seid noch dabei *umguck*, denn jetzt geht es endlich weiter mit den beiden!_

/

Glücklicherweise waren die anderen Lehrer nun da, ohne die Ablenkung ihrer Kolleginnen wäre Arian wohl hoffnungslos mit ihren düsteren Gedanken versumpft. Aber so machten ihr die letzten Ferientage und die Vorbereitung auf das kommende Jahr sogar richtig Spaß. Sie wurde in uralte Schulbräuche und –regeln eingeführt und, was eigentlich das schönste war, jedes Mal anstandslos von allen in die vorschuljährlichen Tätigkeiten eingebunden. Dass die Lehrerschaft von Hogwarts größtenteils zu ihrer zweiten Familie werden würde, zweifelte Arian keinen Moment an, außerdem gefiel ihr die Idee durchaus.

**OoO**

Der 1. September kam am Ende schneller als erwartet. Arian wachte in aller Herrgottsfrühe auf und konnte beim besten Willen nicht mehr einschlafen. Der Nebel hing noch über dem Verbotenen Wald und hüllte ihn in einen silbernen Schleier. Fröstelnd trat sie an eins der hohen Sprossenfenster, eine frühe Tasse heißen Tees in den Händen. Still lagen die Schlossgründe vor ihr da, eine vereinzelte Eule schwebte über den graublauen Himmel, an dessen Horizont es langsam heller wurde. Ihr Atem und der Dampf der Teetasse ließen die kühle Scheibe beschlagen; gedankenverloren malte sie mit einem Finger ein Muster in den Fleck. Sie hatte das Gefühl als würde ihr ihr wild klopfendes Herz abwechselnd in den Hals und in die Magengegend springen. Noch mindestens 12 Stunden lagen vor dem Festessen, aber schon jetzt fühlte Arian sich, als müsste sie sich gleich übergeben. Verdammte Nerven…

Dank des Tees breitete sich bald eine angenehme Wärme in ihr aus, die auch ihr nervöses Inneres etwas beruhigte. Arian kroch zurück ins Bett und versuchte noch eine Mütze Schlaf zu bekommen. Vergeblich. Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen sich ihren Weg ins Zimmer bahnten, gab sie auf und ging ins Bad, um sich fürs Frühstück zurecht zu machen.

Der Tisch in der Großen Halle war leer bis auf Dumbledore und McGonagall, die sich ernst über irgendetwas unterhielten, jedoch sofort unterbrachen, als Arian sich zu ihnen setzte.

„Guten Morgen, Arian! So früh schon auf den Beinen?", schmunzelte der Schulleiter. „Und schon aufgeregt, wie ich sehe."

Tatsächlich hatte Arian ein wenig fahrig nach der Teekanne gegriffen und dabei den Inhalt der Zuckerdose über den halben Tisch verteilt. Knallrot im Gesicht verfrachtete sie die feinen, weißen und braunen Klümpchen zurück an ihren Herkunftsort und richtete sich, möglichst ohne bebende Finger, einen Marmeladentoast, obwohl sie sich fühlte, als ob sie kaum einen Bissen hinunter kriegen würde.

„Sie brauchen sich überhaupt keine Sorgen zu machen, Arian", meinte McGonagall fürsorglich. „Sicher kommt Ihnen das jetzt ganz anders vor, aber ich versichere Ihnen, dass dieses Gefühl nicht von langer Dauer ist! Sobald Sie die Schüler einmal kennengelernt haben, wird alles von allein funktionieren!"

‚Die Schüler sind auch nicht mein Problem', dachte Arian und schluckte. Laut sagte sie: „Danke, ich werde mich bemühen. Und versuchen Ruhe zu bewahren."

„Und vor allem: lassen Sie sich von niemandem einschüchtern!", gab Dumbledore augenzwinkernd hinzu.

Erstaunt sah Arian ihn an. War sie so offensichtlich verängstigt gewesen, als sie Snape das letzte Mal in Anwesenheit ihres Vorgesetzten begegnet war? Doch dieser erklärte sich nicht weiter, wandte sich nur lächelnd seinem Porridge zu, über den er ein wenig Ahornsirup kippte, und schwieg. Allwissend zu sein hatte mit Sicherheit den einen oder anderen Vorteil…

McGonagall warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, den er allerdings „übersah" und aus dem Arian nicht recht schlau wurde. Für seine stellvertretende Schulleiterin hingegen schien das Bestätigung genug zu sein, denn sie legte Arian tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte: „Severus ist nicht so schrecklich, wie er uns immer weismachen will. Im Grunde genommen ist er sogar ganz in Ordnung, er… verhält sich nur selten so."

Vor Schreck verschluckte Arian sich ganz gewaltig an ihrem Toast.

„Ja, meine Liebe, Sie sind nicht die Erste, die mit diesem kleinen Problem zu kämpfen hat. Aber ich bin mir sicher: sobald er sich an Sie gewöhnt hat, wird alles gut werden!"

„Na, ganz bestimmt!", schnaufte Arian. Diese beiden machten ihr Angst und was Snape anging… _Gewöhnen_?! _Alles gut_?! Darauf konnten sie lange warten…!

***OoOoO***

Severus war in diesem Punkt einer Meinung mit seiner neuen, ungewollten Kollegin, auch wenn er davon nichts wusste und es noch weniger zugeben würde. Allerdings ging sie ihm dermaßen auf den Sack, dass er Abende damit füllen konnte, gedankliche Listen zu verfassen, warum er sie nicht ausstehen konnte.

Nun war es fast soweit. Die Schüler würden noch ein, zwei Stunden brauchen, bis sie unter lautem Getöse ankommen würden, aber Albus ordnete seit Jahren an, dass alle Lehrer überpünktlich in der Großen Halle zu erscheinen hatten. Seufzend fuhr er sich vor dem (leider sprechenden) Spiegel durchs Haar („Strähnig!"), betrachtete ausdruckslos sein Gesicht („Bleich!", kommentierte der Spiegel.) und strich seine Robe glatt („Trägst du eigentlich je mal was anderes als schwarz, du Trauerkloß?!"). Der Spiegel hatte heute eindeutig Langeweile. Mit einem giftigen Blick in seine Richtung wandte Severus sich ab und stolzierte hinauf in die Große Halle.

„Severus! Kommen Sie zu mir!", rief Albus ihm krankhaft fröhlich entgegen und deutete auf den Stuhl zu seiner Linken. Nur zwei Sitze von der Keltin entfernt, stellte er fest, aber immer noch besser als direkt daneben. Albus war alles zuzutrauen.

Er nickte Pomona und Filius zu, die zu Dumbledores Rechten platziert waren, ignorierte das nette Lächeln Daniel Shepharks und setzte sich ohne ein Wort zu sagen. In seiner Umgebung gingen die Gespräche unverändert weiter (wie immer) und hier und da schnappte er etwas mehr oder weniger Interessantes auf. Dass die Alraunen in Pomonas Gewächshaus dieses Jahr besonders zahlreich Nachwuchs produzierten, klang durchaus hörenswert, doch leider driftete die Unterhaltung nur allzu schnell zur Person Arianrhod Llewelyns ab – diese Klatschweiber waren einfach zu neugierig und schienen gar nicht genug von diesem Einfaltspinsel kriegen zu können! Ein Glück, dass Minerva schon in der Eingangshalle auf Hagrid wartete und nicht auch noch mit-klatschen konnte!

Genervt verdrehte Severus die Augen und fixierte die noch leeren Haustische. Was hatte er dieses Jahr vor sich? Eine weitere, monatelange Plage in Form der Weasley-Zwillinge, ein Haufen inkompetenter Erstklässler… Hm, nichts großartig Neues.

Da drang plötzlich lautes Gelächter an seine Ohren und sein Gesicht verfinstere sich noch mehr. Let the show begin…

Durch die Eingangstür quollen die Zweit- bis Siebtklässler lachend und schreiend herein. Als hätten sie nicht eine mehrstündige Zugfahrt hinter sich, riefen sie sich Begrüßungen zu und unterhielten sich teilweise lautstark über zwei Tische hinweg. Typisch Gryffindor. Das konnte ja heiter werden, wahrscheinlich bekam er schon in den ersten Stunden wieder mehr als genug Gründe, seinem Erzrivalenhaus ordentlich Punkte abzuziehen. Nicht, dass er etwas dagegen hatte, prinzipiell wurden die Löwen sowieso viel zu sehr verwöhnt, aber diesen vorwitzigen Schwachköpfen dann auch noch die hohe Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei vermitteln zu müssen… naja, den Stein der Weisen zu schützen war definitiv einfacher. Wo er gerade dabei war…

Nachdenklich musterte Severus seinen Vorgesetzten. Er schien sehr ruhig zu sein, verließ sich anscheinend auf das, was er zusammen mit den Kollegen seines Vertrauens zum Schutz des kostbaren magischen Artefakts aufgestellt hatte. Dass das überhaupt erst nötig gewesen war…

In diesem Moment betrat Hagrid die Halle und plumpste auf seinen speziell stabilisierten Stuhl in der Nähe des Gryffindortischs. Über irgendetwas schien er sich unglaublich zu freuen, denn er strahlte noch mehr über das ganze Gesicht als üblich.

Wenige Minuten später erschien auch Minerva, gab Albus ein Zeichen und verschwand wieder durch die Tür, woraufhin der Schulleiter um Ruhe bat und die Einführungszeremonie ankündigte. In letzter Sekunde schlängelte sich Quirrell hinauf zum Lehrertisch und ließ sich auf dem Platz neben Severus nieder. Septima Vektor flüsterte der Keltin im Schnelldurchlauf zu, wie der Sprechende Hut funktionierte. Typisch! Nicht einmal _das_ wusste dieses Kind!

Glücklicherweise wurde Severus von der Ankunft der Erstklässler erlöst. Seine Kollegin leitete die Hauseinteilung mit gewohnter Professionalität und er lehnte sich zurück und lauschte halb abwesend den Namen der neuen Schüler, immer nur kurz aufsehend, wenn er einen weiteren Todessersprössling erkannte. In diesem Jahr waren es auffallend viele… Crabbe, Goyle, der Sohn von Lucius Malfoy…

„Potter, Harry!"

_Was?! _

Augenblicklich wurde Severus aus seinen Grübeleien gerissen. Seine Augen wanderten zu dem kleinen, bebrillten, schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der sich nervös den Sprechenden Hut auf den Kopf setzte. Das Getuschel und Geflüster um ihn herum nahm er kaum wahr, dafür aber umso mehr die burgbrunnentiefe Abneigung, die in ihm hochstieg. Er sah _genauso_ aus. Genau wie _James Potter_.

Unter großem Jubel und Hallo wurde der Bengel schließlich in Gryffindor aufgenommen – wie ja nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen war. Grimmig folgte Severus dem Burschen mit seinem Blick und für einen winzigen Moment trafen sich ihrer beider Augen, bis der Schüler die Hand vor die Stirn schlug und sich abwendete. Schwächling.

Ein weiterer Weasley („Gryffindor!") und bald war die Zeremonie vorbei. Dumbledore erhob sich, um ein paar Worte zu sagen (Schwachsinnsworte, mal wieder), dann erschien das Abendessen auf den Tischen. Weil er zwischen zwei Bissen sowieso nichts besseres zu tun hatte, ließ Severus sich von Quirrell in ein Gespräch über Vampire verwickeln. Er wollte nicht an die kommenden 7 Jahre denken. Sie würden der Horror werden und das nicht nur für die neuen Slytherins, die im Schatten Potters stehen würden…

***OoOoO***

Arian hatte die Einteilung mit großen Augen verfolgt und beteiligte sich begeistert an dem darauffolgenden Tischgespräch, das sich zu einem Großteil um Harry Potter drehte. Sie war selbst sehr gespannt auf den Jungen, auch wenn sie nicht das Glück gehabt hatte, seine Eltern zu unterrichten, wie einigen ihrer Kollegen, die sich nun gegenseitig schwärmerisch Anekdoten aus dieser Zeit erzählten. Aber davon abgesehen – wie viele Menschen hatten wohl die Ehre, den Jungen, der überlebte in seiner Klasse sitzen zu haben? Nur die Lehrer von Hogwarts und sogar von denen nicht alle, je nachdem, wie die junge Berühmtheit später ihre Fächer wählen würde. Sie blickte hinunter zum Gryffindortisch. Diesem mageren Kerlchen hatten sie es also zu verdanken, dass seit 11 Jahren Frieden herrschte. Eigentlich unvorstellbar, wenn man ihn sich so ansah. Er schien ein ganz gewöhnlicher, etwas kleiner 11-Jähriger zu sein, der sich angeregt mit seinen neuen Freunden unterhielt und sich das köstliche Essen auf den blitzenden, goldenen Teller lud. Fasziniert beobachtete Arian ihn eine Weile, dann befasste sie sich mit ihrem eigenen Abendbrot.

Sie begann nun langsam, sich zu beruhigen, während sie so dasaß, aß, ihren Kollegen zuhörte und ab und an etwas zu einem Thema sagte. Als Dumbledore schließlich am Ende der Mahlzeit aufstand, ein paar Warnungen und Verbote aussprach (was war wohl in dem Korridor im 3. Stock, von dem angeblich Todesgefahr ausging?), empfand sie es gar als einen relativ gelungenen Abend. Bis jetzt, denn…

„… Nachdem das nun geklärt ist, möchte ich noch einige personelle Veränderungen bekannt geben. Ich freue mich, den Lehrposten für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste an Professor Quirinus Quirrell geben zu dürfen, der nach seiner einjährigen Reise wieder zu unserem Kollegium gestoßen ist. Willkommen zurück!"

Der stotternde Professor erhob sich kurz und sah sich nervös in der Halle um, doch Arian schlug das Herz noch viel mehr bis zum Hals. Sie versuchte leicht verzweifelt Blickkontakt mit Daniel Shephark aufzunehmen, doch der starrte irgendwohin geradeaus an die Wand. Das konnte Dumbledore doch nicht ernst meinen, das war doch…

„Des Weiteren darf ich Professor Daniel Shephark als Lehrer für Muggelkunde begrüßen! Herzlich Willkommen!"

Shephark stand nun ebenfalls auf und winkte sogar einmal in die Runde. Kein Problem mit Lampenfieber hier.

‚Hilfeeee…', meldete sich Arians innere Stimme. ‚So war das aber nicht ausgemacht…!'

„Und last but not least…" Arian hatte das Gefühl, jeden Moment in Ohnmacht zu fallen „… darf ich noch verkünden, dass es ab diesem Jahr ein neues Fach für alle Schüler geben wird, das sich mit den mystischen Faszinationen der keltischen Sprachen beschäftigt und von der bezaubernden Professor Arianrhod Llewelyn unterrichtet werden wird! Alles Gute!"

Die Schamesröte im Gesicht gab sich Arian schnell den teilweise kichernden Schülern zu erkennen. Bezaubernd? Was warf das denn für ein Licht auf sie? Sollte das etwa eine Eingewöhnungshilfe sein? Das würde dann aber gründlich schief gehen… Im Grunde genommen hatte noch _nie_ jemand sie als bezaubernd bezeichnet, nicht einmal ihr Freund hatte dieses Wort je in den Mund genommen!

Auf einmal bemerkte sie, wie jemand sie von der Seite her durchdringend ansah. Zwar war beim Umdrehen niemand zu entdecken, doch sie hätte schwören können, dass es sich um Snapes verachtenden Blick gehandelt hatte.

Arian dankte allen keltischen Gottheiten gleichzeitig, als es ihr endlich erlaubt war in ihren Räumen zu verschwinden. Morgen würde der Unterricht beginnen – wie sollte sie da nur überstehen?

***OoOoO***

Severus wusste beileibe nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. _Bezaubernd_ hatte Albus gesagt? _Bezaubernd_?! Dass nur leider nichts an dem Mädchen _bezaubernd_ war, außer vielleicht ihr erstaunlich geringes Alter, schien ihm gründlich entgangen zu sein. Sogar der Riesenkrake draußen im eiskalten See war bezaubernder. Außerdem klang das für pubertierende Schülerohren doch als hätten die beiden ein Verhältnis der besonderen, engeren, _intimeren_ Art! Da konnte man sich ja nur fremdschämen gehen! Das Beste daran war wohl noch, dass sie es danach nicht lange hier aushalten würde. Teenager waren grausam, das wusste Severus aus eigener Erfahrung.

Zurück in seinen Gemächern ging er der Ablenkung halber nochmal die Grundwissenstests durch, die er für die höheren Klassen erstellt hatte. Wegen den Ersten brauchte er sich keine Sorgen zu machen, seine berühmt-berüchtigte Begrüßungsrede konnte er im Schlaf und unter Folter herunterbeten. Auch wenn letzteres nur einmal passiert war.

Ein bitteres Lachen entfuhr ihm. ‚Da wären wir, indirekt, wieder bei Potter. Gut gemacht, Severus!'

Solche Gedankengänge schrien geradezu nach Whisky, aber er wollte nicht trinken. Nicht schon wieder, nicht vor dem Unterricht morgen.

Wie der Oban ins Glas und das Glas in seine Hand gekommen war, wusste er hinterher nicht mehr zu erklären.

**OoO**

Es war ein verfluchtes Glück, dass er den Bengel am nächsten Tag nicht zu unterrichten hatte, er war denkbar schlecht gelaunt, was die Hufflepuff- und Ravenclaw-Fünftklässler, die das zweifelhafte Vergnügen hatten, volle Lotte zu spüren bekamen.

Das nervige Geplapper im Lehrerzimmer war fast noch schlimmer. Alle redeten sie nur von Potter. Potter hier, Potter da. Wie lieb und höflich und ruhig und was nicht noch alles der Spross seines Erzfeindes war – kaum dass Severus den Raum betreten hatte, überfiel ihn das dringende Bedürfnis, ihn sogleich wieder zu verlassen, was er anfangs jedoch noch gewissenhaft unterdrückte. Als seine neue Lieblingskollegin allerdings auch noch anfing, über ihre ersten Stunden vor einer Klasse zu berichten, riss ihm der Geduldsfaden.

„Ihre Gespräche werden langsam einseitig, bemerken Sie das eigentlich?", raunzte er die anderen Lehrer an. „Und wenn ich meinen Unterricht jedes Jahr damit beginnen würde, mit diesen Nichtsnutzen über meinen Namen zu schmarren, wäre ich in hundert Jahren noch nicht beim Stoff angelangt!"

Mit kaum verhohlener Abneigung rauschte er schnaubend zur Tür hinaus, welche er derart heftig zuknallte, dass das Glas in den Fensterrahmen erzitterte. Doch dass sein Abgang nicht unkommentiert blieb, bekam er trotzdem mit: „Dem ist _echt_ nicht zu helfen!"

Das Kichern, das darauf folgte, hallte noch eine Weile in seinen Ohren nach. Diese dreimalverfluchte Mist-Keltin!

***OoOoO***

Im Gegensatz zu manch anderen hatte Arian eine oft überdurchschnittlich schnelle Auffassungsgabe, daher entging ihr nicht, dass Snapes Reaktion auf ihre eigene Anwesenheit und das Thema Harry Potter zurückzuführen war, und auch wenn ihr vor Empörung und Entsetzen noch der Mund offen stand, konnte sie ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken. So leicht war die Kellerfledermaus aus dem Weg zu räumen? Na, wenn er sie reizen konnte, könnte sie das auch mal ausprobieren! Das letzte, was sie im Prinzip wollte, war, vor ihm zu kuschen. Arrogante Scheißkerle gab es wie Sand am Meer, kein Grund sich von ihnen unterkriegen zu lassen, schon gar nicht von so einer überheblichen Nummer wie ihm! Nein, sie würde ihren inneren Schweinehund überwinden und sich, Dumbledore und ihretwegen auch dem Rest der Welt beweisen, dass sie mindestens genauso unfreundlich sein konnte!

Arian fühlte sich für einen Augenblick großartig, bis der Gong zu nächsten Stunde sie unsanft in die Realität zurückholte. Snape seine fiesen Bemerkungen mit barer Münze heimzuzahlen, würde sich als geradezu unmöglich herausstellen. Allein das gerade wieder bewies ja, wie verdammt geschickt er mit seinen Beleidigungen war, dem war nicht leicht beizukommen. Besonders nicht von jemandem, der Konfrontationen normalerweise mied. Aber so durfte es einfach nicht weitergehen! Niederlagen würde sie mehr als eine einstecken müssen, so viel war klar, das hielt sie jedoch nicht davon ab, sich zu wehren, denn das war genau das, was Arian jetzt in Zukunft tun wollte.

Wieder ein wenig beschwingter lief sie zu ihrem Klassenzimmer, das praktischerweise im selben Gang wie das Lehrerzimmer lag, und stellte dort überrascht fest, dass sie nun die Erstklässler von Gryffindor und Ravenclaw unterrichten durfte.

Schon bald trudelten die ersten ein, die sich extra früher auf den Weg gemacht hatten, um auch ja pünktlich da zu sein. Selbstverständlich gab es aber auch ein paar, die sich verirrten und zu spät kamen. Als alle einen Sitzplatz gefunden hatten, ging Arian die Anwesenheitsliste durch und hoffte sehnlichst, ihre Begeisterung bei Harry Potter nicht zu deutlich zu zeigen. Der arme Junge zog Schaulustige an wie ein Kuhfladen die Fliegen, da brauchte es nicht auch noch eine neugierige Strahle-Lehrerin zu seinem Glück.

Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft, dann begann sie mit einer kurzen Vorstellung ihrer Person und ihres Faches: „Also, guten Tag erst einmal! Mein Name ist Professor Llewelyn. In meinem Unterricht darf und wird alles eine Berechtigung haben, das auf irgendeine Weise mit den Kelten und ihrem Erbe zu tun hat. Sprachlich werde ich mich auf das Walisische und Gälische konzentrieren, aber obgleich sich das Fach „Keltische _Sprachen_" nennt, sollt ihr hier genauso etwas über die Kultur erfahren und vor allem geht es darum, die uralte, mächtige und teilweise noch unerforschte Magie der Kelten kennenzulernen und zu verstehen. Ihre Faszination ist bis heute ungebrochen, ihre Mystik begeistert Tausende – und doch taucht sie nur an den wenigsten magischen Schulen auf dem Lehrplan auf. Traurig eigentlich… Nun, soweit alles klar? Dann fange ich am besten wieder bei meinem Namen an!"

Augenzwinkernd drehte Arian sich zur Tafel um und schrieb ihren Nachnamen in großen, weißen Kreidelettern darauf. Wenn sie gewusst hätte, dass ihre kleine Rede ob ihrer Wortwahl gewaltige Ähnlichkeit mit dem hatte, was Snape jedes Jahr predigte, hätte sie wohl ernsthaft in Betracht gezogen, sich einem Hippogreif zum Fraß vorzuwerfen.

„So. Jemand hier, der aus Wales kommt?", erkundigte sie sich lächelnd.

In der vorletzten Reihe meldete sich etwas schüchtern ein zierliches Mädchen mit haselnussbraunem Pferdeschwanz.

„Darf ich fragen, wo genau du herkommst, ähm…?"

„Nelly Lewis, Professor. Aus Portskewett, Monmouthshire."

„Ah, schön. Na, für dich dürfte es ja dann kein Problem werden, nehme ich an. Hast du Walisisch gelernt?"

Nelly Lewis schien die Aufmerksamkeit, die ihr zuteilwurde, etwas zu viel zu sein.

„Ähm… Ja, 4 Jahre… In der Grundschule…", flüsterte sie beinahe.

„Ach ja! Ich finde es toll, dass die Muggel sich bemühen, diese wunderbare Sprache zu erhalten, auch wenn sie sich ihrer Macht nicht bewusst sind! Vielleicht für ein paar Punkte, Nelly: würdest du uns vorführen, wie man meinen Namen ausspricht?"

Nelly wurde rot, nickte dennoch und bekam für ihre nahezu perfekte Aussprache 3 Hauspunkte für Ravenclaw verliehen.

„Die Theorie der Aussprache im Walisischen ist nicht allzu schwer, hat man sie einmal verstanden. Wichtig ist, die Betonung liegt in den allermeisten Fällen auf der vorletzten Silbe eines Wortes. Schreibt euch das doch bitte mit!"

Das große Gewurschtel setzte ein und es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis wieder Stille eingekehrt und nur das Kratzen von Federn auf frischem Pergament zu hören war.

„Gut. Das doppelte L ist nur geringfügig komplizierter. Die Zunge wird hinten an den oberen Schneidezähnen angelegt, berührt aber nicht den Gaumen, außer mit der Spitze. Jetzt wird ein wenig geblasen und zwar so, dass die Luft rechts und links der Zunge gleichmäßig vorbeiströmt. Das ergibt den typisch zischenden Laut. Probiert es ein bisschen aus, anfangs ist es ungewohnt, aber eigentlich nicht schwer."

Es war lustig, den Jungspunden beim Üben zuzuhören. Einige machten es schon ganz gut, andere hatten es nicht wirklich durchstiegen und fragten sich, wozu sie Ls vor sich hersagen sollten.

„OK! Soweit schon nicht schlecht, also lasst uns zum nächsten gehen. Das W wird im Allgemeinen als U gesprochen. In bestimmten Buchstabenkombinationen, so wie zum Beispiel in meinem Namen, klingt es jedoch fast wie ein normales W. Für das Y gilt: kommt es in der letzten Silbe vor, wie hier, wird es als i gesprochen. So, alles beieinander? Dann ist eure einzige Hausaufgabe, in der nächsten Stunde meinen Namen richtig aussprechen zu können! Auf Wiedersehen!"

Und wieder eine Klasse überstanden! Langsam fing es Arian an Spaß zu machen.

***OoOoO***

Ein anderer hatte dafür überhaupt keinen Spaß. Der Abend, den Severus im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins verbracht hatte, um sich ein wenig mit den Erstklässlern zu unterhalten und ihnen die Standards dieses ehrwürdigen Hauses ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, war noch verhältnismäßig erfreulich gewesen. Am Freitag der ersten Schulwoche stand allerdings die neue Tränkeklasse Slytherin/Gryffindor auf dem Stundenplan und auf den ersten Blick war ihm klar, dass er es nicht wesentlich schlimmer hätte erwischen können: Während seine Slytherins sich anständig verhielten und keine gröberen Unannehmlichkeiten verursachten, befanden sich auf der Gryffindor-Seite ein fürchterlicher Tollpatsch, eine unausstehliche Besserwisserin und natürlich der goldene Potter mit seinem Weasley-Gefolge. Dass Potter arrogant, frech und zweitklassig war wie sein Vater, wunderte Severus keine Sekunde lang, es führte jedoch dazu, dass er den Burschen am Ende der Stunde regelrecht hasste.

Das konnte er auch nicht zurückhalten, als er Samstagabend bei Dumbledore im Büro auf und ab ging.

„Arrogant und frech, hat keinen Respekt vor Regeln und ein Faultier tut mehr für die Schule als er!", knurrte Severus mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Man sieht, was man zu sehen erwartet, Severus", beschwichtigte der Schulleiter, obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, ob der Angesprochene überhaupt zuhörte. Er hatte manchmal diese Phasen, in denen er anscheinend nicht einmal selbst wusste, was er gerade tat.

„Er ist genau wie sein Vater!"

„Äußerlich vielleicht, vom Temperament her ist er seiner Mutter viel ähnlicher."

„Pf!"

Wie konnte Albus nur keinen Funken Verständnis zeigen? Klar, er war begeistert von dem Jungen, so wie alle anderen auch, deswegen konnte er aber doch nicht einfach... Ach was, natürlich konnte er!

Längere Zeit wollte Severus schließlich nicht mehr in _solcher_ Gesellschaft verbringen. Er war schon halb auf dem Weg zur Tür, als Albus ihm noch nachrief: „Hab ein Auge auf Quirrell, ja?"

Tief in Gedanken versunken verließ er das Schulleiterbüro und begab sich auf seinen Rundgang um den See, der über die Jahre schon fast so etwas wie eine Routine für ihn geworden war, wann immer er zu abgelenkt war, um ruhig in seinem Wohnzimmer zu sitzen und Aufsätze zu korrigieren. Erwartete Albus etwa, diese lächerliche Karikatur eines Zauberers würde versuchen sich den Stein der Weisen zu stehlen? Hirnrissig! Andererseits – er hätte ihm nicht den Auftrag gegeben, wenn er keinen begründeten Verdacht hätte. Wäre der Stein allein durch Hogwarts' Mauern geschützt, hätte niemand zusätzliche Schutzmaßnahmen auffahren müssen. Nur glaubte Severus einfach nicht, dass eine Kreatur wie Quirrell ernsthaftes Interesse an dem Stein hegen könnte, viel eher würde er einem Mächtigeren seine mickrigen Dienste angeboten haben. Nur, wer würde den Stein der Weisen so dringend haben wollen, dass er ein so hohes Risiko einging und jemanden in Hogwarts einschleuste, direkt unter der Nase von Albus Dumbledore? – Jemand, der unsterblich sein wollte.

Abrupt blieb Severus stehen und schloss die Augen. Tief durchatmen… Doch der Name war plötzlich in seinem Kopf. Der Name, den er nicht einmal betrunken wagen würde auszusprechen. Nein… Sein linker Unterarm schien plötzlich höllisch zu jucken und er rieb frenetisch daran herum. Nein… Nicht, dass er es nicht gewusst hatte. Albus hatte ihm von Anfang an gesagt, er würde zurückkommen. Wenn Quirrell für _ihn_ arbeitete, drohte nicht nur dem Stein, sondern auch Harry Potter von ihm größte Gefahr… Aber es durfte einfach nicht wahr sein, er durfte nicht zurückkehren, nicht _er_, nicht _ihr_ Mörder!

Langsam ließ sich Severus ins taufeuchte Gras sinken. Im Sitzen starrte er über das stille, kohlschwarze Wasser des Sees hin zum Horizont, wo die Sonne träumerisch und tieforange hinter den grauen Bergen versank. Er hatte es gewusst, er hatte es immer gewusst, seit diesem verhängnisvollen Tag, an dem er erfahren hatte, dass der Dunkle Lord Lily Evans ermordet hatte. Seine Lily…

Severus vergrub sein Gesicht in den Armen, um nicht länger den Sonnenuntergang sehen zu müssen, der die Landschaft so ironisch schön in gleißendes, gold-rotes Licht tauchte. Die bloße Vorstellung einer Rückkehr des mächtigsten Schwarzmagiers und skrupellosten Verbrechers aller Zeiten ließ ihn sich leer und hilflos fühlen. Albus würde verlangen, dass er wieder in _seine_ Dienste trat, so wie er es damals versprochen hatte. Alles hätte er ihm versprochen und er stand noch heute unverändert dazu; das konnte die leise Furcht nur auch nicht davon abhalten, sich gefräßig über ihn hermachen zu wollen. Er musste es verhindern, hier und jetzt damit anfangen. Um Lilys Sohn zu schützen. Um die Welt noch eine Weile zu schützen.

Das beklemmende Gefühl, das Severus ergriffen hatte, ebbte allmählich ab. Es war kein gänzlich unmögliches Unterfangen, Quirrell war nur ein mittelmäßiger Zauberer, der Angst vor seinem eigenen Fach hatte, was sollte der ihm schon groß anhaben können? Der Dunkle Lord war zu einem gestaltlosen Etwas gemacht worden, das irgendwo da draußen sein Dasein fristete, in diesem Zustand nicht fähig, eine Bedrohung für ihn zu sein.

Er würde Albus' Auftrag erfüllen und niemand würde es merken. Nicht als solcher wahrgenommen zu werden und all seine Gefühle und Gedanken unauffindbar unter Verschluss zu halten, waren die Wichtigsten Dinge im Leben eines Spions, denn es hielt ihn am Leben. Und er, Severus Snape, seines Zeichens Tränkemeister von Hogwarts _und_ Spion, hatte sie perfektioniert.

/

_So, richtige Konfrontation der beiden gibt es beim nächsten Mal wieder, diese Kapitel wollte mir nicht so recht von der Hand gehen… :/_

_Zum Abschluss noch eine Frage: was haltet ihr eigentlich von Arian? Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, ob ich sie so mag, wie sie sich bisher entwickelt ^^ Höre gerne Meinungen über sie :)_


End file.
